You Say You Love Me I Say You Lie
by cynical dreamer7
Summary: Anti-imprint. Better summary inside. Hazel, the genius, has always been the life of the party. After moving to La Push, meeting Kim, Marie and Jared, and Paul imprinting on her Hazel is dazed. What will she do because even smart girls make dumb mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**You Say You Love Me I Say You Lie**

**Summary:  
>Anti-imprint, if that's not clear it definitely will be. This contains abuse, rape and other crimes. They are dealt with in an appropriate manner.<br>Hazel is new to town, because her father wants her to live with him. She's not your average high school student: she has 4 PhD's and is working on her 5th, leaving behind her best friends: Sam, Brooke, Tommy, Angel and Brandon (he's just a friend, right?) won't be easy but she'll pull through. Then Paul Meraz imprints on her... Great, right?  
>Not exactly: Not only does Hazel not believe in love but Paul is abusive towards every girl he knows. Including his best friend's imprint Kim. How does Jared not notice the bruises? Well, Jared isn't such an amazing beau either. Also, Maria (the "ugly freak" according to Paul) is broken because of Paul. Can Hazel fix Maria? Who does Hazel pick in the end?<br>Because even smart girls make dumb decisions...**

Prologue

Paul's POV  
>"I hear some new chick is coming to La Push… because her dad is an elder, you know Jacob, the man Jacob Black was named after." Jared told me, or actually told Kim, when I was around.<p>

"That's great that he's getting his daughter back, he's such a great man." Kim responded.

"Yeah, I think her name is Emerald. Maybe…"

"It's okay if you can't remember her name. I understand, sweetie." Kim said kissing his cheek.

Great, more imprinting fluffy goo between the never-ending love of Kim and Jared, kill me now. Why does my best friend have to be whipped? Why do all the cool people in my pack have to be whipped? Sam, Jared, Quil (well Quil isn't that cool but… he's the coolest of Black's friends) have all imprinted! Why am I tortured to watch lovey-dovey lovers?

So intelligent, but no one ever accused me of being smart…

or caring.

Suddenly, Maria, a blonde white girl, who I love to torture walks by.

"Oh God I think I might puke!" I yell loudly.

Kim looks away; she knows that if she stands up to me I'll hurt her when Jared isn't around. She hates how I treat Maria; I think her reaction just makes me be worse. Maria used to be her only friend. Now they haven't talked. I have made Maria my perfect punching buddy.

How great is life? Even imprinting- something that should be pure- can be tainted.

* * *

><p>…In Harvard…<p>

"I love her… and I'm not letting her go." The brown haired boy said, sitting on the ground so he could cling to the girl's leg.

"I feel as though you are showing signs of insecure attachment." The blonde haired girl said tripping to end up in a spilt.

The laughter erupted in the room.

"Hazel… do you know that doing a split is unnatural for most people?" A small girl, Brooke, pranced over to try and de-tangle the "couple" on the floor.

"I had no idea Brooke, now help me out here!" The blonde girl, Hazel, said rolling her eyes.

"I think this is a job for, TOMMY!" Brooke said, prancing away to retrieve a boy in tight jeans and a tight blue tee shirt.

"Sorry if this hurts you, Brandon." Tommy said, taking Hazel by her feet, and pulling her up, till she regained control of her own body. Or enough control to wrap her legs around Tommy, so her toned stomach was in his face.

"Be careful, Tommy, Brandon knows your gay but he might be a little possessive." Another, taller girl, said.

"SHUT UP, SAM, WE AREN'T DATING!" Brandon and Hazel yelled at the same time.

"And everyone knows that if Hazel had a dick, or I was into boobs, we'd be fucking right now." Tommy said.

"Thank you, Tommy." Hazel told him, looking down to meet his eyes.

"Everyone knows your dating." Angel said, a tall muscular teenage boy said from the corner.

"Pro, save us from these idiots!" Hazel called.

Suddenly the old Professor Smith came into the room. Hazel described him as "her own connection to the best person in history- A.E., Einey-steiney, the One, the Only Albert Einstein!" because of how smart "Pro" was and also because his hair was a mess of white and grey that wouldn't behave. Now, some might call Hazel and Brandon "special" because they hung around with Pro, but he was the reason that before 17 they both 4 PhD's.

Pro, as Hazel had lovingly named him, was a professor of Higher Mathematics at Harvard University. He had worked with the board to get 12 year old Brandon and Hazel into advanced night classes because their mothers didn't want them missing out on their childhood but agreed their children were geniuses and something like that needed to be nurtured, so each of them had gotten 4 PhD's- Mathematics, Science, Computers and English, now Hazel was going for a PhD in Psychology as Brandon worked in the Medical Sciences. Now their IQ's were somewhere around 190, higher than Einstein's reported IQ (Einstein never took an IQ test).

Now Hazel was being dragged across the country to "finish high school".

Because now her dead beat dad decided he wanted to have Hazel and would stop at nothing, including using his position as an elder to say, in court, he was "more responsible than the trash Hazel was living with now".

Apparently Hazel throwing something and cussing him out did nothing to impress the jury, especially when the head juror was hit with the pen that was aimed at her father.

So this was her good bye, I'm glad you have a camera, talk with us every day, and don't let your grades fall party. After this party, Brandon would drive her to the airport where they would cry and she would board the plane and cry some more, then she would get cleaned up and sleep or play on her lap top.

Hazel boarded the plane with tears in her eyes. They continued to come as she spent the whole time typing away at her lap top. She clicked "send" as the announcer came over the PSA to announce that the flight was about to descend. She buckled her seat belt and turned the lap top off. Thank god, she'd stopped crying. She but her lap top in her carryon bag and took out her sweats and make up bag.

She exited the plane, got her other two or three bags and found Jacob, her gene contributor. No, not biological father, she looked like her mother, but somewhere in her DNA a scientist could trace it back to him.

* * *

><p>Maria's POV<p>

Why is Paul so mean to me? I know I'm the only white girl in school and that I'm ugly but why does Paul have to remind me every day? I know that I should go die… and I've tried to grant Paul's wish. I'm just too much of a failure to succeed at suicide.

Paul's best friend- Jared- took my best and only friend away from me. Kim Conweller, well now it's more like Kim Greene (Jared Greene). Now whenever Jared and Paul make fun of me, Kim just acted like she couldn't hear anything. Kim used to at least calm me down and be my shoulder to cry on after Paul called me fat and ugly now she just hides her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hazel's POV<p>

"Body to body, skin to skin…"

God, what am I doing? I know I used to do this a lot back home but Tommy and Brandon were there to protect me. The first guy who feeds me some line about "you're beautiful" and now I'm practically fucking him on the dance floor.

And no, it's not because of all the things he's saying to me.

This is how I relieve stress.

Unfortunately, I think we go to the same school.

I also think he thinks this is going somewhere.

But right now Paul's- Paul right?- erection feels so good against my back and I dig into him. I'm in love with this feeling of pure sex goddess. I can make a guy want to have kids with me.

I was bullied when I was younger but now having complete control over a guy, someone who may have bullied me, feels intoxicating. I know I'm addicted to using my looks to get what I want- but why is that so bad? I won't sleep with anyone- hell I'm going to say I'm a virgin.

What _he_ did doesn't count, and that one time Brandon and I were wasted because of an experiment- well did we do it?

But this type of control- once you've felt it there's no going back.

**A/N: So, this is my first story posted on this account. Um... This is going to be anti-imprint. (Let's just say Paul and Jared get abusive).  
><strong>**If it isn't clear Hazel does have a... past. This story does not deal with that past. You find out what it is but she has put the past behind her. This story will not focus on Hazel's past because although she may not be "baggage free" she doesn't have "baggage". However Kim and Maria do. This is the healing story of Maria and Kim (hopefully?). And people like Hazel and Brandon do exist just to be clear. They are defined as "geniuses" with photographic memories, they both are slightly based off of the Criminal Mind's character Spencer Reid (in other words: the sun in a human being... dreamy!)  
>Also the signs of abuse are well researched if later in the story your current relationship reminds you of Kim and Jared's (or Maria and Paul's, although they aren't in a "relationship") you should talk to someone, a trusted family member or friend. This story will get intense. I am going to do research and post sites to help with abuse victims along the way. If you have resources you would like to share please feel free to. This may be a work of fiction but it deals with real life problems- emotional abuse is hard to understand and can be subtle. Remember: if you feel uncomfortable in a relationship you have the right to say "no" and end it. <strong>**  
>So I have all the main character's "theme songs" except Paul's. So if any songs remind you of Paul, tell me and it could be his "theme song".<br>Hazel: "Watch Me Shine" by Vanessa Carlton  
>Brandon: "First Love" by Lifehouse<br>Kim/Jared: "Hands Clean" by Alanis Moriesette (Kim is the chorus, Jared the verses)  
>Paul: ?<br>Maria: "At Seventeen" by Janis Ian**


	2. Chapter 2

You Say You Love Me I Say You Lie

Chapter One

Hazel's POV

My phone is ringing as I sit looking out at the ocean. Water has always calmed me down. Even now, it's nice to know some things never change. The ocean is still overpowering everything around it and I'm basking in the sun. I reach into my pocket to grab my iPhone.

"Did you get this week's issue?" I ask Brandon.

"Yes, I can't believe it!"

"Get everyone on video chat before you tell them! Okay?"

"Okay, in like half an hour, kay?"

"Kay." I say reaching into my bag, crap no more Pringles.

We both hang up without needing to say good bye or anything else. I'm so excited for the first time I came here I'm actually truly happy. I start throwing the Pringles can up and down, but it never comes straight down. Why is that? Can I just not throw or is there a reason for that?

"Hey, Hazel," a sudden voice calls to me.

"Paul?" I ask, turning around.

"Hey, Paul, how are you?" I try to be polite.

"I'm awesome, what about you?"

"I'm great. It's a little wet though." I say.

"You'll get used to it." He informs me.

"Good to know."

"So, you and me movie at my place on Friday? No one will be home… it'll be worth your wild Hazel." He whispers.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you." I say walking away from the cliff.

"So is everyone on?" I ask.

"I think so." Brandon says.

"What's so great?" Sam asks, moving her black side bangs out of her face to show her brown eyes covered by glasses.

"Well…" I start, "We got our paper published proving the Big Bang… well it's not a theory now!"

"Oh my Gosh, sweeties I'm so proud of you two!" Tommy exclaims.

"Now imagine what your kids could be doing by 17!" My mom has to interject. Brandon's mother, Louis and my mother, Diane both think that Brandon and I should get married and have kids. We're both only children, so they won't have grandkids.

I think Brandon and I were 13 when we sat down and discussed whether or not love existed. We decided on a biological level love couldn't exist because people sacrificing their lives for anything other than their children didn't make sense- biologically you wanted your bloodline to survive, whether or not your spouse's bloodline survived shouldn't be of concern to you. Therefore love couldn't exist. That was after we had already decided we both were never going to get married or have kids.

Yeah, no genius children, being Mrs. Brandon didn't fascinate me at all. I didn't want to be responsible for a family; I also didn't want to be held back by a man. Society put so much pressure on women to get married and have kids. My Spanish teacher told the class that "Once you get married and have kids, you need a job that allows you to be home with the kids, cook and clean because really that's what moms do." Wasn't that the same as saying "You shouldn't have ambitions because in all reality all you're ever going to do is cook, clean and pop out babies."?

That was definitely not the life for me.

I went to bed around 11 o'clock last night, and I still feel dead on my feet today. Truthfully, I'd rather skip high school right about now. Brandon, Sam, Brooke, Angel, Tommy and I had a lot of classes together back home. Now the only person I know is Paul. Paul seems like a great guy, if you're his friend, but I'm pretty sure I'm just a screw toy. But wasn't that my game?

I walked into the front office to get my schedule and a map of the school. This should be utterly boring… I looked at the map before stuffing it into a folder in my backpack. The school was on one level, with different buildings. There were 10 buildings in total, circular buildings surrounding the Main Building, which was also circular. The 8 buildings formed a circle and connected to each other. The other building was a rectangular building, the cafeteria and gymnasium. The buildings were numbered 1-7, and then there was the elementary school. The only way to get to the cafeteria was to walking through Building 3, through a hallway that connected the two, and then through the gymnasium.

Then I looked down at my schedule, there were 8 periods of the day. First period was Physics, second period was Calculus, third period was Gym, fourth period was Quileute, fifth period was lunch, sixth period was English, seventh period was Social Studies and eighth period was a Study Hall.

"Ma'am there must be a mistake. I've taken all these classes already; I'm not even in advanced classes."

"Sorry deary, we don't offer advanced classes. Damn, calculus was only added last year; you'll only have 10 people in your class. We don't have a locker for you; you'll be sharing with Maria Davis. Her locker is in Building 7. Here's the locker information."

"What about Gym?"

"It's the only Gym class we got. Actually half the juniors will be in that class."

"How many juniors are there?"

"Only 60, most of them have dropped out by now. Now, everyone shares the same lunch, except the elementary school kids that eat lunch in their classrooms. Also don't go through there, don't want loud mouth teens disrupten' them. And don't come through here this is a student free zone. This is you're parking pass."

I left the office feeling disappointed. Calculus, I think I tested out of that in my freshman year. I had a PhD in English, which is probably higher than the teacher's. Physics was fun, when you were teaching the class. Study Hall, really I don't think I'd ever taken Study Hall in my life. And I was suppose to take Aerobics, Brandon was the athlete, not me.

Now I had to find Maria Davis and explain I'd be at her locker from now on. Isn't it hilarious that my first class is in Building 1, and I have no classes in Building 7? The elementary school separated the two buildings, so I would have to walk through 6 hallways and 5 buildings to go through a class I could teach.

I walked along the lockers in Building 7, looking for number 750. If the school's set up wasn't confusing enough they'd made sure that the hallways were. I'd have to scope out where all my classes were. There were two hallways one going from one hallway that connected the building to the next. The other one went to the outside entrance to the back of the school. They came together in what I thought would be an "X". They all had lockers scattered throughout them. It turns out Locker 750 was the last locker at the part of the building that led to nowhere.

I saw a girl at the locker; I assumed she was Maria Davis. She was a little bigger than me, but I wouldn't consider her heavy. She may have weighed 135 pounds, I couldn't figure out how tall she was because she was on her knees, gathering books that I assumed had fallen out. She had thin, straight blonde hair cut to her shoulders. Her hair hung in her face. From what I could see she had a baby face with pale skin. I think they put me with the only non-Native to make me feel better.

I walked up to her, "Hey, are you Maria Davis?"

"Yes…" She replied, not looking up.

"I'm Hazel Wells. I'm new and they didn't have an extra locker so they squeezed me in with you."

"Oh, well I don't need my locker I can carry my books. You can have it." Maria said standing up, still with her head down.

She was shorter than me by at least three inches- closer to four probably. So I assumed she was around 5'1.

"That's ridiculous, I'm the new kid. I'm definitely not going to put you out of a locker. So do you have any nicknames?" I said going over to look at the locker.

The lockers were painted blue and white- the school's colors. They were around a foot wide, maybe smaller. There were 2 coat hooks, a self at the top just tall enough for a textbook, and a shelf a little farther down and the bottom half was empty. I noticed she didn't have any pictures or things on the locker. Her books were at the bottom and barely took it up.

"No, not really…"

"Ok, neither do I. If you can think of any I'd love to hear it. Somehow the only one I can come up with is 'Haze'; I don't really want to be called that." When Maria said nothing, nor made any sound I decided to go on "So are you not allowed to decorate lockers or do you choose not to?"

"Decorate them with what?" Maria's soft voice asked.

"Well, pictures of friends, mirrors, quotes, little magnets, white boards or you know what ever."

"I guess I never thought of it."

"Do you mind if I decorate it?"

"Um, no."

"Good, I hate undecorated lockers." I said quickly pulling out all the things I had brought to decorate it.

"We'll have to get a picture of the two of us to put up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we're going to be sharing it than both of us should be on it."

"Okay then."

I put all my books on the two upper shelves. Then I put the mirror, a container and a picture of Brandon, Sam, Angel, Brooke and I up. I looked back at Maria and for the first time noticed how conservatively dressed she was. She only had loose jeans and a black turtle neck on. I couldn't help but wonder why she was dressed so modestly. I, myself had also put jeans on but matched them with a black long sleeve shirt, a silver jacket, silver boots and a dark purple scarf.

"So let's see what classes we have together." I stated.

It turns out we had Calculus, Gym, English and Social Studies together.

"I'm going to fall on my ass in Gym." I warned her.

"I'm not that good in school."

"Well I could help!" I informed her.

The warning bell rang for first period and I hurried off to find my Physics class. Throughout the day I didn't participate much. I sat with Maria at lunch. It turns out Paul and I had Physics and Gym together although apparently the teacher thought she should separate the boys from the girls for dodge ball because the guys could through too hard.

Paul's POV

Hazel was so beautiful. I had met her when she snuck out looking for a party, and stumbled upon Ashley's, the exact one I was at. That's when my eyes landed on her. Suddenly she was my world; all my ties were to her. I looked over her great figure, button nose, tan skin, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Damn, she was hot!

I walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Paul." I told her in my make your heart melt voice.

"I'm Hazel, want to dance?" She asked.

Oh, hell yes. I took her by the hand and soon her body was being thrust against mine in my never ending search for pleasure, which would now solely come from Hazel. That's such a pretty name, isn't it? After the party we parted our separate ways. I got into the passenger's side of Jared's car.

"Jared, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Kim's meek voice asked.

"I can drive my own damn car!" Jared shouted, "Now get in the back."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kim said.

"Did I ask you to speak, bitch?" Jared asked.

Kim merely shook her head, no. She complied, getting into the back. I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Jared." Kim said.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Jared replied.

Jared pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. I walked into the vacant house; my mom had left when I was 10, just after having my little sister Jennie. My other sister, Kelly was probably out hooking up with someone, the trash. I hated Jennie because she was the reason my mom left. My dad was an angry drunk who didn't come home most nights. Whenever he did he would hit either Kelly or Jennie, usually giving them bruises.

I went to my bedroom, passing Jennie and Kelly's joint bedroom on the way. It was smaller than my closet. The house was only one story and pretty small, 3 bedrooms, 1 bath. My dad got the master bedroom and I had the biggest bedroom. My mom was going to switch it because she knew Kelly and Jennie would have to share a bedroom but when she left my dad never "fixed it". My dad liked me better because he wanted only boys, and I looked like him not mom. Unlike Kelly and Jennie who apparently reminded everyone of my mom, occasionally my dad even acted like they were my mom if he was drunk enough.

I saw Jennie crying, waiting for dad to come home and give her her beating. It was past 2:30 and he still wasn't home? That's kind of weird I think all the bars close around this time. Then I hear the door slam, there he is. I heard drunken slurs, the sound of a fist connecting with something and Jennie screaming.

It had become the lullaby that I got to sleep by.

Hazel's POV

It was Friday night, and I was getting ready to go to Paul's. After all the celebration dinner wasn't much eating my micro waved meatloaf and mashed potatoes. I was on video chat with them but it wasn't anything like being there with them. We still laughed but Tommy couldn't kiss me goodnight like he usually did, not could anyone really. We were a very physical group, if you walked into a room where we were someone would be touching another person, not in an inappropriate way (usually…) but in a way that said "these idiots are more family than they are friends".

I got ready for Paul's; knowing that we wouldn't actually be watching a movie. I had talked to a few girls who told me he's a player so I didn't feel like I was using him. I dressed in tight jeans, a purple halter, a white shrug, black boots and topped it off with silver jewelry. I left my wavy hair down. I didn't usually use makeup (without Tommy) but put on some mascara today. Anything that would go on my lips would come right off so lip crap was out of the question.

I grabbed my purse and walked down to Paul's house.

"Hey, Hazel," Paul greeted me at the door.

"Hey, Paul," I said walking past him running my hand up his chest.

"So what movie are we watching?" I questioned.

"Well I made us dinner I thought we could get to know each other." He told me.

Crap, dinner? Dinner meant talking, talking and actual date stuff don't go well with me. I thought Paul was a player, wasn't it obvious I wanted to be played?

"Sure." I told him.

He showed me into the kitchen where he actually had gone all out. He made pasta and salads. What I assumed to be sparkling cider was in wine glasses, a candle was in between the table. He pulled out flowers and handed them to me.

"Wow, Paul this is so sweet." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Anything for you," He replied, pulling out my chair for me.

"So, what are your plans after high school?" I asked him.

"Stay on the rez, settle down, have a bunch of kids." He told me.

"No colleges?" I asked.

"Nope, what about you?"

This was it, my chance to freak him out completely. Guys always run for the door whenever I told them of all my accomplishments. "I already have four PhD's in Mathematics, Science, Computers and English. Now I'm going for one in Psychology and by the time I get to college I figure I'll double major in Business and Law."

"Wow, that's impressive, what college Washington State or something local?" He asked.

"Actually I have a spot in Harvard with my name on it. My friend and I got all our PhD's there. We also do research at their facilities. A professor of Higher Mathematics pushed our moms and the board to let us into night school there. We already lecture at Harvard whenever we can."

"So, are you like a genius or something?"

"Well, I don't believe intelligence can be measured but my IQ is 192, which is defined as a genius IQ by textbooks." I informed him.

"Oh. That's neat."

What else could I do so he would just make out with me?

"So how many kids do you want?" He asked me.

"None, you?"

"At least five." He told me, "Do you want to get married?"

"No, I don't believe in love."

"Oh…"

Suddenly a young girl came into the room. She was dressed in Princess Pajamas. She was obviously full Native American. Her hair came to her mid back; she had tan skin and full lips. Her eyes were unique, although they were brown it seemed like they had specks of black in them. That's when I noticed she had a black eye!

"Jennie, I thought I told you to stay in your room tonight?" Paul questioned through gritted teeth.

"But, I didn't get any breakfast or lunch Paul, I'm hungry!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Jennie, I'm Paul's friend Hazel, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk?"

"Paul, I'll be right back." I told him.

"Hazel, I didn't invite you over to take care of my sister. She can make the sandwich herself." Paul said.

"Really, it's no trouble. Why don't you go start the movie?"

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?"

"What's your favorite movie, Jennie?" I asked her, kneeling so I could be eye level with her.

"Pocahontas!" She exclaimed.

"Apparently we need to watch Pocahontas then!" I told Paul.

I started making Jennie a sandwich.

"Hey, Jennie how did you get your black eye?" I asked her.

"She knocked into a door handle." Paul answered for her, "I came in to make popcorn."

"Okay." I said, "Where's your first aid kit? I think her eye needs to be disinfected, especially if it _was_ a door handle."

"Jennie, go get it." Paul said.

"She's so cute!" I told him, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"I have another one. She's out someplace. Her name's Kelly she's 13 I think."

I rolled my eyes at him as I finished Jennie's sandwich and poured her milk she came back with the first aid kit. As she handed it up to me she knocked the milk over, luckily I had poured it in a plastic cup, it got over the counter, me and the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and seemed to prepare for a blow, as tears started up in her eyes.

"Jennie…" Paul's ominous voice boomed.

"It's fine Jennie. I'll clean this up you and Paul can start watching the movie. Then I'll look at your eye." I told her pouring her a new cup of milk, "Can you carry this like a big girl?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly taking the milk in two hands walking into the living room. I heard the movie start as I cleaned up the milk. Then I looked at her eye, wishing Brandon was here. I wasn't good with medical crap, which is why I decided to major in Psychology. Brandon was the one who would know how to handle this.

Jennie sat on my lap while we watched the movie. Soon both she and I began to drift off.

**A/N: Isn't it cute? Yeah, so I've decided I'll post whenever I feel like it basically... if someone (who isn't my _best_ friend) give me reviews I might be more inclined to post...**

**So I think that I've characterized Maria pretty well, what do you all think? Do you like her, hate her, love her or not know her yet?  
>Also, what does everyone think of Hazel? She's supposed to be a little rough, and one of the characters that grow on you.<br>And what about Paul, so far he's come off a little odd because of the imprint so he's actually decent at points.  
>Jennie, she was added for the "Aww" factor, but also to explain where Paul gets his personality from. Jennie, is the character I want everyone to feel attached to and want her to come out great in the end.<br>Kelly, Paul's other sister probably won't play a huge role in this but can if you want so message me about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I woke up while the credits were rolling. I felt Jennie's body cuddling up to mine as Paul was leaning away. I slowly got up and carried Jennie to her room and put her in the top bunk bed. The room looked nothing like a girl's room. The walls were a blinding white as were the sheets. The bunk bed and dresser were a pale wood but that was it. I remembered my childhood room; it was decorated with pink and purple everywhere. My dresser was a similar wood but I think that was the only thing that wasn't pink or purple.

I knew that something was wrong with this. Two girls lived in this room; I couldn't imagine that they didn't want something colorful in the room. I tucked Jennie in and kissed her goodnight. I came out of Jennie's room to see Paul still sleeping, but I doubted I could lift him as easily as I lifted Jennie so I gathered my things and left.

I came home to a strange woman leaving the house. My father was as much of an asshole as my mother told me he was. He had brought women home every weekend night. No one from the reservation knew, they treated my father like he was God, but I lived with him. We hardly ever talked, although that was partially my fault; I was never a fan of my dad. He left my mother with a 1 month old and no job.

My mom always told me to never fall hard for some boy because that's what she did and it ruined her life. My mom and I had a comfortable life with her desk job at Microsoft but she hated the fact that she'd become estranged from her family for my father, quit her job and moved to the reservation only to find out he was cheating on her. They tried to work it out, my mom tried to be around more but the pregnancy was rough and made her weak so whenever she wouldn't jump into bed with him he'd find someone who would. Then the no sex until 6 weeks rule was a bust. To make him happy she had sex the week after. Luckily she didn't have any permanent consequences but she didn't want it to happen again. She told him she was going to wait 2 months, as a precaution. Apparently after one month she was on her own.

The fact he could do that showed how little he cared about my mother and I. I didn't know his reasoning for wanting me back, but I didn't trust him. So it wasn't entirely his fault that we hadn't "bonded". Aside from that, I spent most of my time out of the house anyway. I walked up to my barely decorated room. I didn't want to feel at home here, I knew where my home was and it wasn't here.

Paul's POV

Fuck that bitch Jennie! Why'd she have to mess up tonight for me? What the fuck? I hope dad gets wasted tonight and leaves some scars, maybe even treats her like she's mom.

All I wanted was to talk with my hot imprint and then make out with her and get her all hot and bothered. Maybe I'd slip in the "Oh bee-tee-dubs I'm a werewolf" and then fuck her brains out. But no, Jennie had to come out and make Hazel go all motherly on her. Like Jennie deserves a mother, she made her own leave!

And Hazel being all genius and not wanting to get married or have kids wasn't going to fly. She wasn't going to college, she already had 4 PhD's, and I can't have my wife being smarter than me! And she would definitely be my wife and bear my children.

I hope that Jennie can barely walk tomorrow, if she hadn't ruined my plans Hazel would be sucking my cock right now and swallowing. I don't like whores that don't swallow. I had to phase, I was so fucking pissed.

Hazel's POV

I got ready for bed quietly hoping to not wake my father. I looked over to the clock, 1:30. That meant it would be 3:30 in Massachusetts. Everyone would be getting to sleep around now. I sat down around on my bed. I cuddled up in bed and began reading Hunger Games.

The following Monday I walked into school, talking to Maria. I had figured that she wasn't much for talking and seemed to have no other friends. I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her to that point. She had been born and grown up in La Push; I didn't want to put down roots here so I didn't reach out to people but why hadn't she?

We walked to our locker that I had decorated with her help. I dropped her off at her class and went through my schedule. I had started catching up on sleep in quite a few (if not all) of my classes. I knew that wasn't the best thing to do, but I had a 4.0 GPA anyway. I walked to the back of the classroom in Calculus and drifted off.

"Ms. Greenway!" A loud voice woke me out of my stupor, "What do you think you're doing, sleeping in my class?"

Now what I did next wasn't the best thing to do. My reply was, "You just answered your own question. I'm sleeping in your class, obviously."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked what I was doing."

"What's the answer," Mr. Lewis, my calc teacher, asked me pointing to the board behind him.

I looked quickly at the problem, differentiate, using the chain rule. When I gave him the correct answer he looked stunned, when he asked me to write it on the board he looked even more stunned. Apparently no one had been able to get the answer.

"Please sit back down, Ms. Greenway," Mr. Lewis responded promptly.

Maria looked at me amazed. I just shrugged away all the stares, by now I was used to it. A pretty girl can actually think it was a revolutionary idea truthfully. I took my seat in what I preferred to think of as a graceful manner. I began doodling because I didn't feel like getting called out again for sleeping.

As I began to walk out of class Mr. Lewis called to me, "Um, Ms. Greenway, would you mind coming to see me during lunch?"

"Sure," I replied making my way to gym.

Every day we were divided boys versus girls, which was just as good seeing as my hand-eye coordination was just terrific… as if that would ever be true. The ball might be 2 feet to my right and I would duck as if it was coming right at me. I knew I should be offended and my feminist side should be making a scene, but it was gym class so I inherently didn't care.

At lunch I met with Mr. Lewis, bringing along a beautiful sandwich of my own making, all the while hoping it wasn't poisoned, a normal lunch time procedure because I may have accidentally put cyanide on it seeing as cooking and I weren't good friends.

"Mr. Lewis, you wanted to see me." I informed him entering his room.

"Yes, Ms. Greenway. Could I see you're notes from all the classes?"

"I don't have any."

"Of course, you see the problem you solved today was one I was introducing everyone to. I hadn't taught how to solve it. So how did you know?"

After explaining to him about my educational background he looked dull. "PhD's, I always wanted at least one."

"Why don't you have one?"

"Ghosts of the past," He answered, "But that's not what I wanted you here for. I'm sure you've noticed the way Mr. Meraz looks at you. I've never seen him look at anyone like that. He's in a gang of some sort. I'm not saying a bad gang but he hangs around with… people. These people- well not everyone likes them. That's beside the point.

"There used to simply be Sam Uley, he had a girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. Then he dumped her for Emily Young, Ms. Clearwater's cousin. Soon after Jared Greene joined Sam's club, Jared broke up with his girlfriend, Nina Segut, I remember it happening before my class. Jared is now dating Kim Connerwell. If you look at both Sam with Emily and Jared with Kim the looks they have are the same. Now, Paul is giving that look to you."

"What exactly is the point?'

"The point, Ms. Greenway, is to be careful. I recognize the look; I've seen it in many students."

"What does this look mean?"

"It means that he thinks he owns you."

"Thank you Mr. Lewis, for the warning; but I assure you I'm more than capable of handling these matters."

"I don't think you understand the full meaning behind that."

"I've dealt with… people, like that before. I know the meaning and I know to steer clear of them."

"But that isn't what you're doing."

"Why steer clear when you can toy with their emotions just as easily?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"And no one will."

"You can't be positive."

"Mr. Lewis, all the people I care about are out in Massachusetts. The only people who could get hurt are Paul and I. Trust me, it won't be me."

"Be… careful. There's something odd about the gang. When the tide gets high is when it's most important to know how to swim."

"I've always loved swimming."

I think I heard him murmur something along the lines of, "That's not what I meant," as I walked away. I stopped just at the door.

"Mr. Lewis?" I questioned not turning back to him.

"Yes," He replied, I could feel his eyes focused on me but it wasn't me he was truly seeing.

"Why do you care?"

"I've seen too many people fall down and not get back up."

"And who had blonde hair with blue eyes that fell down only to not get back up?"

"My, my mother," He whispered.

"To your father?" I questioned my back still turned. It was no use he was lost to deep in the past to answer me. Before leaving I turned to make sure he'd be okay but I doubt anyone in this town ever would be free of what brought them and what kept them. I walked away wishing life was this easy to get pass.

That night was the first night I'd woken up with sweat covering my body. He had the knife on my throat and I was helpless, hopeless. It was ridiculous.

There was never a real weapon.

**A/N: Yay! A review that wasn't from my friend (which encouraged me to finish this chapter!) So... Mr. Lewis creepy perv or caring teacher? You decide (well, not really but for now feel free to.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, why haven't I updated in a while? Well, school has been kicking my ass. I have been reading and writing so much for school after all that I usually just want to vedge out and allow my brain to rest. **

**Ok so this chapter makes you suspend disbelief for some of it. But trust me, I went to a place where this could have happened. (We weren't old enough but I wouldn't doubt it...) Also I really didn't want them working on a project or any of that boring stuff. **

Enjoy!

Chapter Three

"You don't look too good." Maria says in a weak, timid voice. She winces as if preparing for a blow and it's not the first time I wonder who hurt her so badly that she can barely talk to someone without expecting a backlash.

"I couldn't sleep last night." It's true after the nightmare I couldn't sleep. I tried calling Brandon which usually helped but he could barely calm me down. In the end he went to get my mom so she could soothe me. Around three o'clock the tears stopped but I still couldn't get to sleep. I paced, exercised, took a shower, drank tea, drank warm milk and did everything I could think of but I couldn't get my eyes to close again.

I felt like a freshman again, a freshman with too little self esteem and too much trust in older men _(like in teachers)._ I wondered if Mr. Lewis had anything to do with it. I had barely been able to look Pro in the eye until junior year. He understood, but I'm sure it hurt him the most.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me if my make up wears off." I had gotten the puffiness around my eyes down to almost a normal size using hot water and black tea bags. Then I used concealer and more concealer for the blotchiness, a skin toned eyeliner to get rid of the red rims, eye make-up clung to my face and finally a nice chapstick for the lips that had been bitten and bruised through the night as I tried to conceal my whimpers. If I still looked like crap I didn't want any of the makeup coming off.

"Sure," Maria responded, offering me her soft smile, a rarity from her.

I knew Maria didn't trust me but I couldn't blame her. If I was being honest I didn't trust her either. Aside from sharing a locker all we really shared was casual chat about the weather but I knew she needed someone there for her. Life is hard enough with good friends without them it's simply waiting for death.

I turned my back to her to grab my books from our locker; she had already gotten hers.

"Hey, Maria I wrote a poem for you. Wanna hear it?" I heard Paul ask.

"Not really…" Maria murmured.

"Poof be gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole fucking bottle"

I heard Maria whimper, "What you don't like it well I've got another. I would probably cry too if my stomach was the size of ocean blue."

"Hey, Maria," I heard Jared, Paul's friend, call out, "You would wear shoes if you didn't have feet so why do you wear a bra?" I heard a distinct tearing sound and turned to see Maria's shirt torn wide open along with her bra.

"Oh, God I'm… I'm blinded!" Paul yelled, shielding his eyes. I reached into the locker and grabbed the sweatshirt I had worn in today. She was trying desperately to find a way out but Paul and Jared had cornered her. Jared's girlfriend, Kim, was looking away trying to pretend she didn't see it.

"Assholes," I said loudly enough to grab everyone's attention that wasn't already looking. Paul and Jared slowly turned around to find me glaring up at them.

"Hazel, I didn't see you there."

"Does it fucking matter that I wasn't here? Would you have stopped if I didn't stop you?" I asked tossing Maria the sweatshirt.

"Look, don't talk to me like that Hazel. You're my girlfriend."

"Since when are we dating? I went on a date with you and I'm regretting that now."

Maria had put on the sweatshirt but she couldn't stop her whimpers no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, we are dating."

"Well, in that case, I'm breaking up with you. Now."

"You can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you belong to me," Paul had begun shaking. My brain was screaming at me that I should be scared but I moved closer.

"I don't belong to anyone. Get that through you're goddamn skull this fucking second before I beat it into you." It was an empty threat, but in the moment it felt real. In that moment I could shove him down although he was almost a foot taller than me and I could beat the living shit out of him.

"Language, Ms. Greenway. All five of you get in my office, right this very second." Mrs. Rowring, the Vice Principle said.

The late bell had already rung so arguing how much I wanted to enjoy my class was a waste of time. Jared led Kim to the office. Paul yanked me close to him, bruising my hips and Maria trailed behind as usual. I fought against Paul the entire way, it was only then did I realize how strong he was.

When we got to the office there were only three chairs for guests. Mrs. Rowring sat behind her mahogany desk in a plush red chair. I instantly hated the office, I hated everything about it. It was dark and sullen with only one window. The mahogany brought back memories from _him. _How many times had I been willingly bent over it until I was bruised and broken and bloody?

Paul heaved me onto his lap, like Jared and Kim. I wiggled to be free but he wouldn't let me go. Finally I gave up, figuring my waste hurt enough as it was and sitting on his lap was the least of my problems.

"Ms. Hazel Greenway, correct?" Mrs. Rowring asked.

"Yes." I affirmed.

"You earned a detention. I don't tolerate swearing, especially in front of model students such as Mr. Greene, Ms. Connerweller and Mr. Meraz."

"You call them 'model students'? The two blunder heads that we teasing Maria and the whore who let it happen?"

"Ms. Greenway!"

"Mrs. Rowring, please excuse Hazel. She's been having a hard time with moving and her grades. She's also very sick and you know about her slutty mother. She just now has a stable home life."

I got up fast knocking over the chair that Paul still occupied.

"What the fuck did you just say about my mother? She's a better woman than you've ever know you goddamn idiot. She's not a fucking slut like you're mother is. You, you cunt! Take what you said back. You don't know shit. Just because you need to rip girl's clothes off and make them feel bad about themselves because no girl with good self-esteem would give two shits about you…" I ranted on and on, kicking Paul who finally got up to restrain me, putting one arm over my mouth and another locking my arms to my waste. He put a leg between mine. I tried to wiggle, bite and lick him but none of it worked, he simply acted as though I wasn't there.

"You see, Mrs. Rowring, I think it would be much more beneficial for her to spend time with me. I could try to help her adjust to her new life. It wouldn't be fair to group her with people like Maria. Maria just ripped her shirt and bra off and threw herself at Jared and I. I think it's because she can't get over her jealousy that her best friend, Kim, has a boyfriend while she doesn't. Now, Hazel has me as a boyfriend as well. You see she ended the friendship when Kim and Jared got together."

"You and Hazel are dating? How wonderful," Mrs. Rowring said. "Hazel, you're lucky you have someone like Paul looking out for you. Instead of detention you will spend two hours a day with him, on all days except for Saturday where you will spend five hours a day together for an undetermined amount of time. Maria, you have detention for a month for inappropriate behavior."

"I'll take detention." I said.

"Is that any way to talk about your boyfriend?" Mrs. Rowring asked, "You all can go to class. I think that Paul and Hazel need to work out a schedule for Hazel's… correction so you two can stay here, just don't do anything bad. I forget who I'm talking to, Paul, you'd never allow that."

"You're right, ma'am, I wouldn't."

The four of them left, Maria gave me an apologetic look but I simply shrugged it off. I should be apologizing, if I hadn't yelled then neither of us would have gotten in trouble. I agreed that I probably should have detention, if not for what I said in the hallway then for what I did in the office but Maria did nothing. Mrs. Rowring didn't care about anyone's story aside from Paul's. What the hell was that? Maria was tortured and bullied and Mrs. Rowring punished her for it. Favoritism was apparently a specialty.

"So, we should definitely make a schedule for our meetings, girlfriend."

"We should also make some rules. One: I'm not you're fucking girlfriend. Nor will I ever be. Get that through your head. Now. Two: You don't fucking own me."

"You've said enough. I find beautiful girls have much better things they can do with their mouth aside from talking. Now for the schedule, I say two hours after school is easy enough, right? On Sundays we can get together from four until six. Then on Saturdays we can get together from noon until five, now for the _actual_ rules. One: No eating, it isn't sexy. Two: You pay attention to me. Three: I'm the one who tells Mrs. Rowring whether or not you've improved so you are my girlfriend if you want this to stop. Four: No doing anything aside from paying attention to me. No talking to other people, no reading, no doing homework or anything else. Five: Be on time. If you break any of these rules I get to punish you however I see fit."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, Mrs. Rowring I think that I need to spend more time than that with her."

"Oh, Mrs. Rowring I really would prefer expulsion. Is that an option?"

"You know it isn't, Girlfriend."

"I have a name."

"Yes, my girlfriend. It suits you."

"Fuck off, I'm going to class."

"Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Paul called after me as I walked out of the office.

"It is now," I muttered.

"Oh, and we're starting today, after school," Paul said slinging an arm over me.

"Can't, I have plans."

"Cancel them."

"Sorry, they're penned in."

"I'll drive you."

"No, you won't."

"Of course I will."

"Bye." I said squirming out of his arms and sprinting away.

When I finally caught up to Maria it was during my _favorite _class, Gym. Maria was still wearing the sweatshirt I had handed her that morning.

"Hazel, I'm so sorry." Maria said.

"Maria, I shouldn't have screamed. I totally deserve a month worth of detentions, but you… you don't. It's wrong that Mrs. Rowring didn't listen to you. You did nothing and got punished. Now, those assholes," I said nodding over to Paul, Jared and Kim, "they deserve some shit, especially Paul."

"I can't argue with that last part."

"Yeah, well right now I'd love a month worth of detentions rather than have to spend another minute with Paul."

"I agree. I'm sorry about that."

"I probably shouldn't have kicked his ass in Mrs. Rowring's office."

"You think you kicked his ass? He was fine, at first he was stunned but after he got over it he had you wrapped up in 2 seconds."

"I guess I was a little caught up in the moment."

"But he totally deserved it."

"I completely agree."

The final bell rang and I raced to get to my locker before anyone else. I ran down the hallway, threw my books into it and turned around to face the brick wall, formerly known as Paul.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Hurry, you know a two syllable word?" I asked, before he could retort I said, "Syllable, now that's a big word. Do you know what syllable means. No, that's a big kid word. Maybe you'll learn it when you're older."

Suddenly Paul began shaking. He pushed me up beside my still open locker, "Now listen here you little bitch" Paul whispered angrily.

"Careful Paul wouldn't want to kill _her_." Jared said.

"Wonderful, is this how you win over all girls that sleep with you? Or do you just rape them?" I spat at him.

I saw Marie walking toward the locker. "I thought we were supposed to do something today after school?" I asked, pushing my long hair away from my face.

"Yeah, Jared, Kim, you and I are hanging out today." He said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," I muttered before closing the locker.


End file.
